


Hotboxing

by Calesvol



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Top Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: It's exactly what it looks like.





	Hotboxing

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the sudden change in voice! Thought I'd try and give myself a refresher for movie!Eddie since it's been so long.

Warning(s): E, sexual content, recreational drug use

* * *

**Feel** **s** **foggy, Eddie. Where is** _ **Eddiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_ **,** the symbiote trilled with a drunken chortle, rolling within the confines of the dumpster.

 

Yeah, you heard that right.

 

If ever there was a time for a freeze-frame, eclectic record scratch, he imagined it was here. Long story short, Wilson Fisk was beginning to break into San Francisco’s criminal underbelly. Which, you’d think the sunny, seaside city often framed as a picturesque slice of iconic Americana wouldn’t have such a thing. But, here he was in a pleasantly cool night, staked out in an alleyway an anonymous tip had said was the drop-off point. He was ready as hell, too. With Venom giving him an upwards advantage, it’d been easy to scale the walls and temporary install bugs he was currently and keenly listening to.

 

Except, no amount of security the symbiote provided him could totally calm his nerves, resorting to smoking a blunt from within the thankfully empty dumpster, doing away with most of the fetid smell.

 

Of course, he wouldn’t have lit up if the symbiote hadn’t been okay with it, explicitly.

 

Eddie grinned in amusement as Venom’s head dipped and bobbed in the plumes of smoke, moving like a shark through smooth water and amusingly humming the Jaws theme to itself. The fog swirled and parted whenever Venom practically swam through, all before it manifested a body and sprawled itself across Eddie’s form, wriggling happily.

 

 **Found Eddie,** it announced with a wide grin, parting to a mouth full of deadly serrations and delighted opal eyes.

 

“Yeah, y’sure fuckin’ did, Ven,” Eddie conceded with a chuckle as he exhaled a cloudy breath, Venom snapping at the smoke and breathing it in, eyes wide with amusing consideration before it collapsed into a puddle atop the man, shuddering blissfully.

 

 **Feels goooooooood, Eddieeeeeeee,** Venom purred as it bubbled, enraptured, only to reform its body again.

 

“Hang on’a sec, love,” Eddie took pause as he strained into the earpiece curled around the shell of his ear, a pregnant pause spanning as Venom blinked in bemusement and remained sprawled atop Eddie, chest expanding with soft breath and lowering the intensity of its purrs despite how warm and giddy with contentment the symbiote was.

 

 **Anything?** Venom chirped after Eddie was done, nudging into his jawline and nuzzling into the man’s stubble.

 

“Nah, you’d think they’d be crawlin’ on this place or somethin’ by now,” Eddie huffed as he set his smartphone aside, screen lit with a frequency reader that only occasionally beeped or incrementally spiked like rows of teeth from the din of a passing car, nothing too exciting. Ordinary sounds that bespoke of nothing. “Guess we’ll be here awhile, Ven.” He sighed, leaning back into the cool metal and inhaling another drag of his blunt, Venom trilling as their bond made it feel the sense of relaxation, too.

 

 **Could make it fun, Eddie,** Venom purred as they began lavishing supplicating licks along Eddie’s jawline, a smirk growing on the blond’s features as the symbiote straddled Eddie’s lap, thick and muscular thighs squeezing while it began to gyrate its hips, Eddie grunting pleasurably as he felt his cock jump in his trousers. Hands curved over the symbiote’s hips and gripped Venom’s plush ass, squeezing to stimulate a harder grind, his Other growling pleasurably its host groped it just the way it liked.

 

“Hang on a sec, Ven.” Eddie took pause, a conspiratorial look in his eyes made Venom shiver in anticipation, claws gripping into his shoulders while its mouth parted laxly.

 

A soft sound of bemusement sounded, canting their head as Eddie grinned crookedly and perversely made a crude gesture, parting his fore- and index fingers like a V-shape and to the corners of his lips, flashing his tongue out and wriggling it. Venom searched their connection for a better visual, mouth dropping into a shocked look as an excited sense of anticipation gripped them.

 

 **Eddie wants us to...sit on face?** Venom voiced dubiously, even as the orifice they’d made in their first encounter began to moisten heatedly, parting their thighs subconsciously as a spike of arousal made them twitch like an itch burned through their mind. Preejaculate leaked from the vaginal opening, Venom whining softly when Eddie inserted a finger inside and beckoned from inside it, hips keening in time with his ministrations needfully, stroking the moistening hole that only became wetter and wetter.

 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I mean, Ven,” Eddie simpered, beginning to nibble along Venom’s throat as the symbiote practically melted, arms sagging into greasy black pools that cascaded inky down his back. “What if I made ya scream, Ven? Real loud so those goons finally come out, eh?”

 

That alone was enough to make the symbiote quake with need, its sex leaking essences on the man’s fingers as vaginal walls tensed in arousal at the very thought. **Y-Yes, Eddie,** the symbiote moaned needily, quailing from looking at Eddie in modest shame at how terribly arousing the idea was. But, only Eddie could undo them this thoroughly, couldn’t they?

 

Eddie carefully maneuvered himself on the metal bed of the dumpster, mindful to rumple the dufflebag he’d brought for the equipment as a makeshift pillow so his neck and head wouldn’t be damaged—regardless of whether or not Venom could easily repair any damage dealt, he didn’t want to have it be needless.

 

From his lap did Venom cautiously sit at Eddie’s collarbone, careful not to place too much pressure. The symbiote practically forgot about its own hands as its inky substance instead formed a brace so Eddie wouldn’t be crushed under any pressure. Bracing the Venom by its thighs, Eddie guided Venom over the lower portion of his face where Venom waited in tremulous anticipation, shivering and spiking with hot waves of arousal with every breath it felt against its sex.

 

“Ready, Ven?” Eddie asked with a tenderness that could make them melt.

 

 **Ready, Eddie,** Venom chirped back in eager confirmation.

 

The long moment of anticipation was crowned finally when Eddie guided Venom lower, a high-pitched keening sounding the second the tortuous wetness of Eddie tongue dexterously laved along its orifice, hips almost bucking as its thighs trembled and viscous wetness leaked, only to be scoured messily away by his tongue and swallowed down.

 

Venom’s hips canted wantonly as Eddie gripped its thighs harder, panting hotly with its tongue lolling from its mouth. **Eddie—feels so, good—** _ **Eddie**_ **!** Its voice pitched in a breathless squeal as its hips rocked and flesh between its thighs jumped from the assault on its senses.

 

Warm, hot haze rose into its mind like fog, opal eyes opaque and unfocused as it panted hotly through the dissipating vale of cannabis smoke, hot and clouded with its mind still affected by the drug. Drowning in it, the heat between symbiote and host, Venom moaned loudly when it felt Eddie hungrily lap and suck at its sex, slaking his thirst as though there was nothing else to drink.

 

It was within that shuddering moment that Venom felt that heat swim higher and higher lost in the haze. Thighs trembled from the effort not to crush Eddie, wanting to squeeze tightly as the approaching climax made balance ungainly and difficult. That was until the pocket of heat settled low and tight in its belly, Venom screeching and panting hard as the ball of tension suddenly released like fireworks and caused the symbiote’s thighs, slick with its essences, to squeeze some in spite of itself.

 

Like an inflatable punctured at the middle, Venom keeled over into a heap against the side of the dumpster with a shallow clangor from its trunk, flesh buzzing from the aftershocks of climax even as Eddie refused to yet relent. _**Eddieeeeeeeee!**_ came Venom’s shriek of protest, malformed claws grappling into the metal as it tried to wriggle half-heartedly away, Eddie finally emerging with a gasp and licking his lips, popping up like a daisy as Venom reeled its lower extremities back into itself from overstimulation.

 

While still somewhat humanoid, Eddie descended with a grin as he pounced on Venom with a laugh who buzzed from the sweet affection, talons digging against Eddie’s scalp as Venom produced a feigned, disgruntled sound despite the waves of warmth and love prickling between them. “Have a taste, love,” Eddie murmured huskily as he craned forth and smothered their mouths together, Venom’s eyes widening as it receptively opened its mouth enough to accept the kiss, tongue laving his lips, chin, and jowls at the flavor that was supposedly their own.

 

Venom hummed curiously as they tasted themselves, like musk, salt, wetness—all a human imitation, but with Venom’s own taste like hot metal, ozone like the shock of lightning in its wake. Not unpleasant, but...like space. The symbiote’s eyes sank closed as it kissed back, carding through Eddie’s choppy blond locks. **Taste good. You like it?**

 

“Yeah, I do,” Eddie simpered with a pleasure-drunk grin, pulling back to hook Venom’s legs over his shoulders. Venom’s felt a resurgence of heat as Eddie kissed down its trunk, realizing spatterings of creamy fluid still clung to its thighs. Eddie began sloppily laving his tongue, licking those twitching muscles like ice cream, hips canting as vestigial arousal still lingered despite the intense orgasm.

 

 **Still want some more, Eddie,** Venom indicated with a buck of its hips, fluttering orifice twitching with need while Eddie crawled over it with renewed interest, nibbling his way up Venom’s abdomen that spasmed in response. Back arching, Eddie fumbled with the zipper of his jeans and shoved them over his hips along with his boxers enough to expose his flushed, twitching cock. Venom salivated at the sight of its head dripping with precum, prehensile tongue goading the blond on with licks to his face.

 

Thankfully, already moist and loose with arousal, Venom mewled hotly when the man’s cock entered its own sex, legs wrapping possessively around the Eddie’s waist and tossing its head back while its Other rocked into it, body moving with the hypnotic ebb and flow of waves breaking on the shore. Thrusting hot and full into Venom’s sex, the symbiote moaned lowly that tapered off into a steamy growl, clawing at Eddie’s back for purchase while its head rolled back and tongue lolled with sensuous abandon.

 

Both already captivated by the heights of arousal, it didn’t take long at all until Eddie bucked his hips with finality and impaled Venom on his cock, climaxing in bonded unison of another.

 

Eddie collapsed on Venom who accepted his weight with an amused chuckle, pulling Eddie into its arms while still fully sheathed. “Aw, fuck, Ven, that was— _fuck_ , that was good. So damn good.” The man gave a cursory wipe of his sweaty brow with his sleeve, Venom trilling unhelpfully and cinching their legs only tighter.

 

“Fuck, I gotta check the feed—“ Intent on scrambling back towards his smartphone, Venom arrested him there in a tight embrasure, grinning. “Ah, what?”

 

 **Again,** Venom purred, grin spanning wickedly.

 

“Again?” Eddie echoed, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

 

 **Again,** Venom repeated, pulling Eddie back for a long, sensuous kiss.


End file.
